muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Meifeng Hemao
Full Name: Meifeng Hemao Age/Date of Birth: Sixteen years/III Duodi Pluviôse, 245 AU Gender: Female Race/Ethnicity: Ghalean (father)/Idrachi (mother) Citizenship: Ghalea (Jardin specifically) Appearance: Skin is a bit on the sun-deprived side. Hair is a neutral brown color, fairly soft, straight, and of medium thickness. Having taken up the “I can’t see you, you can’t see me!” approach to social interaction, Meifeng allows her bangs to cover a good deal of her face at almost all times. Her hair is in severe need of a good trimming reaches her mid back. There is a single ridiculous looking cowlick that sticks up from the back of her head, which refuses to be tamed despite countless attempts to do just that. Eyes are round and colored royal blue. Languages spoken: Ghalean, Durantian, bits and pieces of Idrachi (will expand on this when pertinent reference material is available) Occupation(s): Between the ages of thirteen and fifteen, Meifeng worked at a large book shop owned by a friend of her mother’s, and was able to save up a decent amount of money; employment was terminated when said book shop burned down. She is not currently employed. Likes: Elaborate musical compositions, tea, traveling Dislikes: Mean-spirited actions, physical contact, close proximity to others, lewdness of any kind, bugs Biography: Meifeng was born in Jardin, Ghalea to Suyin Hemao and Adair Harman. Her parents met after Suyin immigrated from Idrach; when Meifeng was born, both Suyin and Adair agreed that she would keep Hemao as her family name (as Suyin had kept her maiden name after getting married), because Meifeng Harman just sounds silly. Though not ever quite well off financially, the family finally did start coming into some money in recent years. Suyin, being gifted with healing and growth magics, found a way to make flowers flourish and survive longer even in Jardin’s snowy and inhospitable climate, and found a source of income in selling these flowers to the rich and spoiled. Adair (who is not a magic-user), meanwhile, conducts trade with other nations under a company called Bronislav that manufactures armor. Curiously, this does not make as much money as Suyin’s job as a florist. When Meifeng was seven years old, she witnessed the rape of her mother at the hands of a close family friend; through a convoluted series of events, she ended up in the closet of her parents’ bedroom, where the rape occurred. Much too young to know what was going on, she hid herself and did nothing to intervene. She has since carried the guilt of not having done anything to stop it. Her parents are not currently aware she even knows about what happened, let alone witnessed it. At age ten, she discovered that she had a penchant for wind-based magic, and it was in the same year that she fell while running at a high speed and scarred her arms to a frightening degree, opting to keep them covered with long gloves from that point on; this went largely unnoticed, as Jardin’s snowy climate necessitates that long sleeves be worn year-round. At fourteen years old (two years prior to the story proper), she met Arkwright Totavali at a function for the Bronislav company. Oddly enough, nobody quite seemed to know who he was or how he’d gained entrance to the event—courtesy prevented anyone from bringing attention to this, however, and he was allowed to attend. Unfortunately, no one was aware that he sought a way into the company for the express purpose of extorting money from it—an objective he never achieved, if only because he lost interest in the pursuit. Much to Meifeng’s displeasure, Arkwright began to visit her regularly at her place of business, the Darda Book Emporium (only a short while before its untimely, fiery demise). These visits, while harmless, unsettled her greatly, as the dapper fiend never bought a single thing, and his excursions to the store had no apparent purpose save for his striking up conversations with her. The well-dressed Arkwright’s repeated stops at the book emporium did not go unnoticed. Upon making his exit from the store on an evening like any other, he was stabbed and subsequently robbed of all the money on his person. As Meifeng ran to his aid, he took off after the would-be thief and augustly bit out a large chunk of their throat, because there’s no kill like “overkill”. It was at this point that he explained to her his situation; he is able to retain his youth by drinking the blood of others, or feeding off of their latent magical energy. Likewise, Arkwright admitted that his repeated stops to the bookstore were due to his interest in Meifeng’s particularly strong latent magical energy. Taking advantage of the girl’s fragile state of mind at the time, he managed to coax Meifeng into letting him link their magical energies (using a spell tailored specifically for him by a particularly vindictive librarian). Unfortunately, the spell also prevents the two from physically going more than a few miles away from each other, thus their current predicament… Quote: “I APOLOGIZE FOR MY EXISTENCE.” “I don't have to explain anything to you, first of all. But for your sake... I will. If I were here, alone... I’d want help. I’d want as much help as anyone would be willing to give me.” Possible Additions Aliases : Arkwright will refer to her as any number of pet names, most notably “Forget-Me-Not.” Sexual Orientation: Asexual/Heterosexual and terrified. Clothing Style: Her wardrobe is based on her skewed/largely inaccurate idea of what suitable running clothes are. She wears a white one-piece outfit with blue trimming, and seeing as this is not overly modest enough for her tastes, she opts to wear a royal blue vest over it. Because of an (admittedly hilarious) accident during which she fell while moving at incredibly high speeds, she has a set of large scars on both of her forearms of which she is wildly self conscious, and chooses to keep covered with long, navy blue gloves. On her feet she wears navy colored running boots. A piece of crystal shaped like a crescent moon sits around her neck. Appropriately insulating (and similarly colored) garb will be worn while in the snowy region of Jardin. Religion: She is not affiliated with any religious group, but simply lives by the ideal that people should be good to one another. Political Affiliation: No political affiliation to be spoken of. Education: Meifeng is still participating in secondary school in Jardin. Nothing else of note. Weapons : N/A Special Abilities/Skills: Meifeng is skilled in the use of wind-based magic. She practices Godrite Dictates, as the “singular, forceful actions” employed by glyphs of that kind are the most conducive to directing gusts of wind. Utilizing this, she is able to propel herself along at ludicrous speeds, and create strong blasts of wind that could be used to deflect attacks. Curiously, this can only be done to benefit others—should a situation where she has to defend herself arise, she will not be able to. Organizations: Meifeng is mildly affiliated with the Bronislav company, insomuch that the Jardin branch in Ghalea knows who she is through her father; the company’s other branches scattered around the other nations will likely aid her if prompted as well. Mannerisms: Meifeng can not and will not tolerate people touching her, and will go out of her way to refrain making contact with others, regardless of whether or not doing so would be considered socially inappropriate. She will often lie about being ill to avoid giving handshakes (or hugs, on rarer occasions). In addition, she suffers from narcolepsy—her sleeping pattern is absolutely abysmal, if it can be said to exist at all; she will fall asleep at inappropriate moments, her muscles will give out at points of high emotional intensity, she has vivid and often frightening dreams, and she is generally just a pain to travel with. Meifeng has a rather gloomy disposition towards these mannerisms. Relationship(s): N/A Interests/Hobbies: Meifeng had previously played the violin and had actually managed to get to a high skill level with it, but she no longer plays. Family: Suyin Hemao and Adair Harman are Meifeng’s parents. Arkwright can probably be considered part of her family as well, if only because of their forced proximity. With the exception of Arkwright, the rest of the family gets along simply swimmingly. Category:Areyu